Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 18 - Deleted Scenes That Were Never Put In The Final Film (Part 3)
Here is part eighteen of the Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Announcer * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator * Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator * Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender * Montana (from Cartoon Play Safe) as Burk * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 * Blue & Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Child 2 and Person 3 * Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Inmate * Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 * Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tale) as Grogh's Henchman 2 * Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 3 * Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Child 4 * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge * Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 5 * Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 6 * Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 * Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 8 * The Sliver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 9 * Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 6 * Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 7 * Pufle (from Steam Train) as Person 10 * Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Male Ticket Collector * Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Female Ticket Collector * Leo & Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editors * Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Child 8 * Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 9 * Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 10 * Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 11 * Speed Buggy as Person 11 * Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 12 * Edgar (from The Magic Roundabout) as Child 13 * Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 14 * The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General * Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) as The Policemen Transcript * Casey Jones: What you are about to see is part three with some deleted scenes that were never put into the final film. These images will look very easy to tell you on how Daniel Pineda made this first project, since the animation was never fully completed. During production, we'll refer to this port of the process as the scenes that were deleted. * Popeye: Scene 18: Gumball, Darwin, and Chowder dodge a train. * (in a quiet jungle, Gumball, Darwin, and Chowder are looking around for their parents, but are standing on some strange train railroad tracks) * Gumball: (sighs) Great going! We're totally lost. * Darwin: What are you talking about? You're the one with the map. * Chowder: Yes, but it was your idea for coming here in the first place. (a whistle blows from a distance) * Gumball: Darwin, what is it? Is this part of your programme? What's going on?! * Darwin: No, Gumball. It appears to be Thomas the tank engine. If I'm not mistaken. (the shadow reveals itself as Thomas the Tank Engine, pulling ten foolish freight cars and caboose, coming toward the three animals, who gasp) * Gumball: A train? (taps his watch) Panini, come in. Panini, come on! (as his watch isn't responding, the three boys jump out of Thomas's way, as the little blue engine blows his whistle and speeds past, hauling a coal car, cattle car, mail van, a stone car, a scrap car, a china clay car, a cattle car, milk tanker, a flatcar with pipes on top, a fruit and vegetable tarp covered car, box car, and caboose) Why don't you look where you're going? * Popeye: Scene 19: Casey Jr wins the Ski Slope time limit. * (Casey starts backing up for enough run ups and charges down the hill after he was chased by Flying Scotsman No. 4472) * Popeye: Scene 20: Casey makes his way to the top of the barrel that he was at before he was attacked by toasters. * (Casey speeds through the cave up toward the top to the popcorn machine room, and after going upward, Casey pounds his way through the tunnel and heads over the cliff toward the barrel before he was attacked by toasters) * Popeye: Scene 21: Casey puffs through the pyramid. * (Casey speeds down the hole into the pyramid and solves the problem and goes down a hole through the hallway he went through. He dives into the sea and swims over to the other side of the hippopotamous' mouth and flies over to the top before he started to fight the mummies) Category:Daniel Pineda